Not so innocent questions
by KahnShao
Summary: Pinhead has bonding time with his young son and finds out little boys are not always so innocent in their questions. How will Pinhead handle this? will he kill his only son? what will he do? read and find out. M rating for strong language


**Not so innocent questions**

**Pinhead spends the day with his young son and finds out he is answering some not so innocent questions. Some strong language inside. I do not own Hellraiser or its characters. The only Character I own is Arcturus. Pinhead's son. May have future chapters.**

**Pinhead wandered through the labyrinth with his son at his side. Arcturus was five years old and he looked like both his father and mother Kirstey. Kirstey had asked Pinhead to keep an eye on their son while she went out with their friends for a girls' day out. Her group included Female, Angelique, Stitch, Bound, and Dreamer and the Wire Twins and Julia. Pinhead was left with his son which he didn't really mind because it meant he would have bonding time with the boy. He would have asked the guys to join them but decided against it. Chatterer was playing with Chatterbeast, Piston Head was trying to get lucky, Barbie was off drinking, again…, Camera Head was watching some human televison, CD was playing music, Frank arguing with himself, Channard being vain, and Butterball was being well…Butterball. What happened next was quite a shock.**

"**Daddy, why do you wear a skirt? I thought girls wore skirts." Arcturus asked. Pinhead glanced down at his son. "It is not a skirt. It is a cassock." I wear it because Leviathin gave it to me." **

**Arcturus seemed satisfied with this answer. The two walked on in silence for about 5 min before Arcturus asked another question. "Daddy, why do girls have vaginas and boys have penises? Do you have a penis?" Pinhead stopped in shock his eyes widening. "Uhmm.. Yes. Boys have penises so they can….umm…well…make babies. DO NOT ASK. You are too young to know. And girls have vaginas so they can…help."**

"**Oh" Arcutus said thoughtfully. "Piston Head says if you get excited enough milk comes out and if you put it on a girl she has a baby. Did you put milk on mommy?" Acturus asked excitedly. Pinhead would have normally slaughtered anyone else for speaking to him in such terms. But he has had centuries of practice on being patient. "Why don't we ask your mother that?" Pinhead replied trying not to laugh at the innocent question. Above them a booming laugh was heared. It was Leviathin and he had gotten wind of the conversation and thought it amusing. He knew what was coming next.**

"**Daddy, the other day I got up to get something to drink and you were wrestling with mommy on the bed. I thought you weren't supposed to wrestle in bed like that. " Arcturus asked curiously. "And Pistonhead said that's how milk comes out. Can we wrestle like that and see?" Pinhead was at his end on patience. "What? NO! You are my son! And besides you only do that with women!" Pinhead shouted shocked. Arcturus had heared his father shout before so he wasn't scared. 'Great. Now I have to explain what was going on. Just how in the hell do I do that?' Pinhead muttered to himself. He was beginning to wish Kirsty would hurry up her outing with the girls. She needed to explain a few things to her son.**

"**Listen to me my son. When you get older…I will tell you on how babies are made and what "wrestling" is. But you must wait until you are older. MUCH OLDER. Maybe when you are 12." Pinhead explained. "Daddy whats a dildo?" Arcturus asked as if he hadn't heared his father whatsoever. Pinhead sighed wishing this bonding thing was done. At this point he no longer cared if he wanted to hang around the females all the time…he no longer cared if his son turned out to like the same sex or not. He just wanted this to end. **

"**I do not know what a dildo is or what a condom is or how to use them, what a penis is used for other than peeing." Pinhead replied a bit sharper than he intended. "Come we must go back before your mother has a bitch fit." As soon as the words left his mouth he face palmed himself. "Daddy…" Arcturus went to ask. Pinhead put is finger to his son's lips, a signal that talk was done and silence was in order. The boy wisely followed his father's advice.**

**They made it home and Arcturus ran to his mother eager to tell her about his day. "Daddy don't know what a dildo is, how to make babies, or what a condom is….he must be a virgin!" Arcturus shouted happily. "But other than that he knows a lot of other stuff." Kirstey looked at her husband and started to laugh. Pinhead looked exhausted but thankful that his son had run off. In the distance he heared his son's young voice shouting, "Daddy has a penis but he don't know what its really for, he don't' know what a condom is or a dildo or how to use them!" Unfortuntly it was to all the male cenobites. Pinhead heared a chorus of laughter from all of them… especially Frank and Pistonhead. "How am I going to explain this to the guys?" he groaned.**

**Well that's it. Read and review. If I think of more Ideas I may make more. Also if my computer don't be a little bitch and act up.**


End file.
